TAKE BITE OF THE MONKEY TEAM
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: The Monkey Team are relax from certain doom by the Skeleton King but unfortunately, the creature from outer space have landed closer to Shuggazoom City. The problem is someone can't make it to faced the creature. Who will be that someone? Read it and find
1. Default Chapter

**MONKAYFUN2K5 IS IN THE HOOOOOOUUUUUSSSSSSSEEEEEE!**

**Hey, there, Monkayfun2K5 here making another story for the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! On my last story, Antauri was back from Chiro's Power Primate so now Shuggazoom City is still saved from the evils of the Skeleton King. Or is it? In this story, all things are about to change. A unidentified flying object is orbiting towards to northeast of the city without any regrets and then the Monkey Team are gonna faced that creature but one of them won't make it alive. Who's gonna be one of them? Find out on this two part story of...**

**

* * *

**

TAKING BITE OF THE MONKEY TEAM Part 1

It all started when a strange orbit asteroid flying through outer space never stops flying without interference. Suddenly, the orbit is changing course to the planet where Shuggazoom City is. The rock is moving fast throughout the atmosphere of the planet anddangerously landed on the ground and stops closer to the forest and then the creature breaks loose out of the rock. The monsterous creature growls loudly and rampaging the forest. Meanwhile at the Super Robot, Gibson is putting modifications for the robot's feet and arms. Gisbon finished in no time flat.

GIBSON: Just a few adjustments for that arm and finished. My greatest achievement yet. Wait til the Monkey Team gets a loadof this.

The door opens automatically and Gibson enters the robot.

GIBSON: NOVA! ANTAURI! CHIRO! SPRX! OTTO! There's no one here. Wait. What's this?

Gibson picks up the note and read with Chiro's voice.

CHIRO'S VOICE_: Gibson, me and the rest of the Monkey Team are having a picnic lunch at the park. Jinmay's making chickenand stuffing. Come to have lunch with us if you want to. Chiro._

GIBSON: Pity. Going to the park having a picnic lunch. It's absloutely inexcusiable! But if the food is delicious, count me in!

So Gibson leaves the robot as the door shuts by itself he ran quickly like a monkey butuntil the Skeleton King watching Gibson from his own evil dragon laughing hideously because he always evil that way.

SKELETON KING: Have fun with the picnic lunch while you still can. Shuggazoom City will be rightfully mine soon.Gotta make a foolproof plan to destroy those flithy monkeys and that boy. But how?

Skeleton Kingsaw a creature rampaging the forest so he lands his own dragon and approach to the creaturewhile itcontinues rampaging the trees off the ground.

SKELETON KING: Don't be afraid, my enormous friend. I'm here to help you.In fact, I need your help destroying the Monkey Team, permanently. Can you do that?

The creatureagrees for his porposal. Now, the Skeleton King is very happy.

SKELETON KING: Excellent. GO AND DESTROY THEM ALL!

As the Skeleton King laughing the creature is swarming towards to Shuggazoom City close by.Meanwhile at the park, Chiro along with Jinmay and the rest of the Monkey Team are still having lunch without Gibson.

ANTAURI: This salad is absolutely devine, Jinmay. Even though I'm a vegetarian kind of monkey.

JINMAY: Thank you for your kind words, Antauri. So Chiro did you like the desertI made?

CHIRO: It's delicious, Jinmay. This is the greateset cake in the history of cakes. Hey, Nova, how come you're not trying the cake?

NOVA: I just skip it. I'm going on a special diet, Chiro. Leave the sweets to Otto if he fattens his mouth off.

OTTO: You don't know what's coming to you.

Otto eating the whole cake piece with his big mouth. Sprx is making a bad remark of herself.

SPRX: Listen, sweetheart, maybe you're right. Fatting your girlish figure isn't the answer. Probably you should be a bit thinner ever, sweetcakes.

NOVA: You know what? You're right.

SPRX: See? Told you do it my way.

NOVA: For being a good sport, have my next piece. IN YOUR FACE!

Nova threw the cake piece at Sprx and splats on Sprx's face. Then, everyone are laughing at him with his cake face.

OTTO: You're reminding meof a clown act, Sprx. A CLOWN! HAHA HA HA HA HA! YOU SHOULD BE ONE! HA HA HA!

SPRX: EAT CAKE, BIG MOUTH!

Sprx threw the cake towards to Otto but Otto missed the cake piece and it's heading towards to Gibson while walking closing by the rest of them.

GIBSON: HEY, EVERYONE! I'M HERE! I'M STARVING! WHERE'S THE GRUB?

The cake lands on him and everyone laughing at him.

CHIRO: YOU'RE EATING ONE, GIBSON! HA HA HA HA HA!

GIBSON: Guess I better eat myself out of this one. Yum!

Suddenly, the creature is rampaging the city with people screaming and few things were destroyed and the Skeleton King is very pleased with his joy.

SKELETON KING: Go, monster, go. Take a bite of the city.

MAN WITH GLASSES: Don't worry, Mr. Cheapers. I won't let anything happen to you. Oh, no!

The creature eat his Mr. Cheapers doll and keeps on eating the city and then Antauri feels something with the power primate.

ANTAURI: AHH!

CHIRO: Antauri, what's wrong?

ANTAURI: There's ugly creature eating our city apart. It's keep on coming towards to us.

OTTO: AND THERE IT IS!

Chiro press the communicator botton andgiving hisnew clothes back and then he said.

CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO!

All the Monkey Team members areinto their postion and said their own vehicles' names individually like always.

NOVA: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 6, GO!

OTTO: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 5, GO!

GIBSON: FIST ROCKET, 4, GO!

SPRX: FIST ROCKET, 3, GO!

ANTAURI: BRAIN SCRAMBLER PILOT, 2, GO!

CHIRO: TORSO TANK DRIVER, 1, GO! PREPARE TO DISENGAGED!

The Super Robot leaves the platform and then they're heading towards to the monster and the monsterous eating Mr. Gakslapper's establishment.

OTTO: OH, NO! NOT MR.GAKSLAPPER'S PLACE!HE HAVES ALL THE GAKBURGERS WITH GAK SAUCE!

SPRX: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, OTTO! WE'LL DESTROY THAT MONSTER SOMEHOW OR ANOTHER!

CHIRO: HEY, YOU! EATING FREAK! COME AND TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!

The creature is now coming closer to the Super Robot and then Chiro is about the laser tron fury technique on the monster.

CHIRO: Guess we're gonna have a well done gakburger. LASER TRON FURY!

He pressed the button for laser tron fury on the monster but it didn't worked.

CHIRO: Impossible. The Laser Tron Fury should've destroy it.

ANTAURI: That monster has some kind of heat resistant barrier. We have to destroy with fireor we have to do something else.

GIBSON: Why trying on the arms and feet together?

ALL: HUH?

GIBSON: I fogot to mention this. I put some modefications for the arms and feet. Try it out the feet.

NOVA: Okay. But I don't think it's gonna work. FOOT BLASTER!

The Foot Blaster did the trick. The fire isat the creature melts the barrier and the creature is knock down on the ground.

NOVA: I might say this, Gibson. I'm very impressed.

OTTO: So am I.

SPRX: Let's do the double arm rocket attack. FIRE!

The rockets blasts off and hitting on the monster faster than before so the creature is down on the ground. Sprx was very pleased.

SPRX: WOW! IS THATCOOL OR WHAT!

ANTAURI: Unbelievable! WithGibson's new adjustments we can defate the monster in no time.

CHIRO: Yeah. It looks like you lunchtime's over, food eater. Time for some desert. EYES SHINE BLAZE!

The creature is almost defeatedbut all of a sudden Skeleton King is right behind ready to strike back at our heroes.

SKELETON KING: You won't ruined my plans again, boy.

Blast fromhis own scepter and bringing Chiro out of the Super Robot. Chirostruggles to get himself out but it's no use. Hecan't get himself free. The Monkey Team gasps and so is Jinmay.

ALL: CHIRO!

CHIRO: Skeleton King.

SKELETON KING: Boy,we been facing together along time. But this battle ends now! CREATURE, EAT THE MONKEY TEAM!

CHIRO: NO!

ALL: CHIRO!

The monster eats theSuper Robot and then Jinmay is blasting off trying to saved the Super Robot and the Monkey Team but themonster crunching the robot andJinmay let go the hand and then the robot self destruct inside and the robotwas destroyedso is the Monkey Team.

JINMAY: YOU MONSTER! NO ONE BUTHURTS THE MONKEYS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

SKELETON KING:Foolish girl. Do that or your percious boyfriend dies.

JINMAY: I'm sorry, Chiro.

CHIRO: YOOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, SKELETON KING! YOU WON'TRULED SHUGGAZOOM CITY EVER!

SKELETON KING: Not without the Power Primate.

Skeleton King using hie scepter todrain all the power of the Power Primate and the he let go flying straight down until Jinmaycaught Chiro before he's end up dead. She cries and the people are in terror. The formless minions are capturing Jinmay and Chiro.

SKELETON KING: Shuggazoom City, your heroes are down in the mouths wide open. MEET YOUR NEW LEADER!

As he laughs hideously the people are sad and miserable because he's the new ruler. The formless creations are pushing the people away from him and the creature so now Shuggazoom City is goner. What will happen next?

* * *

Boy, that's not good. The Monkey Team are eaten up by the monster and now the Skeleton King is the new ruler of Shuggazoom City. What worse can be happening now? Review this story and don't miss the conclusion. See ya next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. TAKING BITE OF THE MONKEY TEAM Part 2

**MONKAYFUN2K5 IS HERE TO MAKE THE CONCLUSION OF TAKING BITE OF THE MONKEY TEAM!**

**Monkayfun2K5 here to tell everyone who read my story and loved it and got great reviews so now I'm gonna make the ultimate conclusion to find out what's gonna happened to Chiro, Jinmay, Shuggazoom City and the Monkey Team,too. So sit back grab a popcorn or chips and some drinks as you're gonna read this ultimate conclusion you won't forget. Alrighty then, let's get to the story.

* * *

**

TAKING BITE OF THE MONKEY TEAM Part 2

Aftermath of the devastating attempts to break free from the starving monster Chiro and Jinmay were captured and so is the people of Shuggazoom City and now the Skeleton King is now the ruler of Shuggazoom City. Now he's laughing hideously as the people are officially slaves for his services.

SKELETON KING: The Monkey Team are officially defeated by my new friend. The people are now constructing my new statue of me. My minions are guarding that boy and girl. No one, no one, no one ever gonna stop me.

He's laughing some more. It seems all hope is now lost for Shuggazoom City forever. Meanwhile at the cell, two Formless minions are still guarding the prisoners so that way they can't get escaped. Chiro groans until he open his eyes and saw Jinmay's face.

JINMAY: Chiro. Chiro, are you okay?

CHIRO: Yeah. I think so.

JINMAY: We got to get out of here, Chiro. Shuggazoom City needs our help.

CHIRO: Ican't. You saw what Skeleton King done to me. He took away of the Power Primate. Now, I'mpowerless.

JINMAY: No, you're not. Chiro, Antauri said that thePower Primateisn't outside of you. Is within you from your heart.

CHIRO: I didn't know about that. Maybe I can try but it won't be easy. Stand back, Jinmay.

Chiro is getting closer to the cell door and concentrating his own Power Primate. First, he growls like a big gorilla and then turn brightly green and now pull the cell door off and the Formless creations are gonna fight back at Chiro with their own weapons but it doesn't worked at all and he stomp the two freaks like bugs on the two boots.

JINMAY: YOU DID IT!

CHIRO: Couldn't done it without your wisdom like Antauri's. I hope the Monkey Team comes back alive.

JINMAY: Come on, let's get out of here.

Chiro and Jinmay are leaving the cell but when they leave Mandrian was in front of them.

MANDRAIN: Going someplace, young fool? You won't easily escaping the wrath of the Skeleton King. The great and powerful one.

CHIRO: You what makes me sick? Your stench and your personality.

MANDRAIN: RRRAHHHH! YOU'RE GONNA DOWN, BOY!

Mandrain fights wickedly at Chiro but Chiro fights back with his own moves again like he done hurting the bad guys before.

CHIRO: LIGHTNING KICK!

MANDRAIN: OW!

CHIRO: CHIRO SPEAR-O!

MANDRAIN: AHH!

CHIRO: THUNDER PUNCH!

MANDRAIN: OFFTH!

Mandrain got knock off unconcious on the ground but when all of sudden all the Formless minions are surrounding Chiro and Jinmay are a big circle so they're easily outnumbered. Then, the Skeleton King came to see Chiro once more.

SKELETON KING: Very clever to get yourselves out. I'm very impressed, boy. But this is the last time I'll see you gone forever. GET THEM!

Meanwhile closer to the broken down buildings, the creature is still sleeping but whensuddenly he's about to have a stomach'ache. His stomach is turnbrightlyyellow andbreaking the skin of the monsterous creature and then he's about to exploded.BOOM! The creature is dead and the Monkey Teamare back in action.

GIBSON: See? Told you my new modefications come in handy.

OTTO: YUCK! I'm gonna smell like thisfor a week.

NOVA: Me, too. Thank goodness that creature deserves of what it deserves.

SPRX: Problem, guys. Shuggazoom City is now in control by that bonehead.

ANTAURI: Apparently Chiro and Jinmay are in trouble. Wehave to rescue them before it's too late.

GIBSON: I got a wonderfully clever plan to stop him. Listen.

The Monkey Team are having a huddle discussion to understands of Gibson'sclever plan. His plan was to be like ghosts to frightened the minions,Mandrain and the Skeleton King so the Monkey Team deserves a vengenful laughter tostop his own plans conquering Shuggazoom City. They painting themselves with white paint and then turning their eyes into red. So they can be really scary.

OTTO: AHH! That ghost is really scary, you guys!

NOVA: That's you in disguise as a ghost. Dummy! SHEESH!

OTTO: Oh, yeah.

SPRX: Look at me. Am I terrifing ghost monkeyor what?

GIBSON: Don't be too encouraging, Sprx.

ANTAURI: We all now as ghost monkeys to trapped the Skeleton King. We must act like ghost monkeys to save Chiro and Jinmay. Then, we use our monkeys moves onto his body. Okay?

ALL: RIGHT!

ANTAURI: Then,...

ALL: HYPERFORCE, GO!

Then, the ghostly monkeys are heading towards to the Skeleton King and the formless along with Chiro, Jinmay and Mandrain to stop the madness. All of them saw what's coming towards to them and Jinmay got screamed.

SKELETON KING: Can it be possible?

MANDRAIN: GHOSTLY BROTHERS! AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!

JINMAY: I'm scared, Chiro. Tell your were the Monkey Team and go away. Please?

CHIRO: Wait a second. They're not ghosts. It's them! Somehow they survived from the creature's belly. They're pretending to be as ghost monkeys to stop that bonehead.

JINMAY: Oh, I see. Let's make our perfromances for laughs, Chiro.

CHIRO: RIGHT! Oh, whoe as me. Those monkeys are too scary. Please, go away before I'll vanquished you all into dust.

OTTO: Geez, that kid knows how to act.

NOVA: Maybe he should be aactor in motion pictures.

SPRX: No time for compliments of Chiro. We have a job to do.

BOTH: RIGHT! HEH HEH HEH!

ANTAURI: Mandrain, stop this madness right now. Or you'll be one of us forever.

MANDRAIN: DON'T BE AFRAID! DON'T BE AFRAID! I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOST MONKEYS! I DON'T BE BELIEVE IN GHOST MONKEYS! I DON'T BE...

OTTO: BOO! AHH! YEAHHHHH! OOOOHHHAAAAHHHHHHH!

MANDRAIN: AHH! I'M OUTTA OF THIS NIGHTMARE!

SKELETON KING: COME BACK HERE, YOU INGRATEFUL COWARDLY BUFFON!

GIBSON: Now, you'll be tormenting with endlessly suffering. FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

SKELETON KING: AHH! THEY ARE THE REAL GHOST MONKEYS AFTER ALL! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU GHOSTLY PRIMATES!

CHIRO: IT'S WORKING!

JINMAY: THE SKELETON KING IS A FRAIDY BONEHEAD! HA HA HA HA!

PEOPLE: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

Then, they stopped. Washing their bodies to reveal themselves and the Skeleton King was shocked beyond belief. That the Monkey Team survived from the creatures belly.

CHIRO: You should've get your eyes clean, Skeleton King. They are still alive with their clever disguises.

SKELETON KING: YOU FILTHY PRIMATES! I SHOULD DESTROYYOU ALL!

Skeleton King picks up his scepter and blast the Monkey Team with his inner strength from the Power Primate but suddenly he grows weaker.

SKELETON KING: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

CHIRO: Still haven't learned, huh? The Power Pirmate doesn't worked on you. Only the Chosen One have. MONKEY FU!

The Skeleton King got smacked and thuds on the ground. Then, the Monkey Team are gonna use their moves to hurt the Skeleton King once and for all.

CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO!

ANTAURI: MONKEY MOVES!

SKELETON KING: AHH!

NOVA: BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!

SKELETON KING: UHH!

OTTO: WHIRLING DESTRUCTO DISCS!

SKELETON KING: GRR!

GIBSON AND SPRX: DOUBLE MONKEY ATTACK!

SKELETON KING: AHH.

CHIRO: LIGHTNING KICK!

The Skeleton King got beat up pretty badly and now he's finished and the people of Shuggazoom City are cheering loudly while the bonehead is still lying down on the ground. He have no choise but to retreat until he'll becoming back someday.

CHIRO: It's over, Skeleton King. Surrender.

SKELETON KING: Never. You made won, boy. But I shall return someday. Someday Shuggazoom City will be mine once more.

The flying fortress grabs the Skeleton King and leaves Shuggazoom City again but didn't get Mandrain and the Formless.

MANDRAIN: HEY! WAIT FOR ME!

They disappeared until they return and the Monkey Team are still standing while the people are cheering loudly because the people were saved by them. Later on, all of our heroes are having a picnic lunch again once more.

CHIRO: Is this the life or what, you guys?

NOVA: You bet, Chiro. Wanna some cake, Sprx?

SPRX: Uhh. I think I better not. No thanks.

NOVA: How about this?

Nova kiss Sprx on the lips and both of the Monkey Team got shocked by them.

OTTO: MONKEY DOODLE!

GIBSON: DOUBLE MONKEY DOODLE!

BOTH: HEH HEH HEH HEH!

ANTAURI: I want that piece of cake if you don't mind.

And so Shuggazoom City is now safe for awhile and the Super Robot is still standing like before so beware Skeleton King and the evils everywhere not to mess with the SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!

* * *

What a great story I made and the Monkey Team are back again so this is the end for now but review this story and tell me how you like See ya!

THE END!


End file.
